


Blue like your eyes

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he knew it... he was drawn to that colour and he just did not understand why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue like your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have such feels for this sort of thing. ^.^ hope you enjoy it!

Strangely enough considering his attraction towards orange… the first thing he picked out that was like ‘that’ was blue. Naruto had no idea why he had actually picked that colour. He had just been standing there waiting for the others to return when it had caught his eye.

It looked like a light blue but when the wind blew and the sun shone on it, it turned into a much darker, more bewitching blue. Naruto had gotten fascinated.

He had found himself leaning over the shop balcony before he knew it and asking about the cost. The shop girl a girl not that much older than him had given a look at his headband before she told him they were having a sale. It was a third of the price.

Something that incredible had ended up costing no more than two ramens. Naruto had gaped at her when she wrapped it up. the skirt had been so silky and he had flushed when she told him it was actually good for fighting. Turning it inside out quickly to show him the loops on the inside that were holsters. Naruto had paid her, thanked her before he got back to his post.

He had stared at the package for a while smiling to himself. It was only when the others got to him than he wondered what she must have thought. If it was for someone. Or if it had been for himself.

“You bought something?” Sakura asked curiously. “What is it?”

Naruto mumbled something as he turned away. He shoved the package into his jacket and came to see his Sensei’s gaze on him. The last thing he needed was his teacher to order him to open it so he looked away and started on the journey to home.

“Since when are you the first to want to leave?” Sasuke called to him and Naruto flipped him off.

“Well, at least we’ll save money.” Kakashi-sensei said cheerfully and Sakura groaned. Usually Naruto would have joined her in berating their Sensei but he could feel the package right over his heart and feeling it made him feel shy somehow.

X

It was either the unusual color of the flowers that caught his eye or the elegance of the fan. Whatever it was, Naruto was hooked on first glance. Even if he had no use for a fan. Even if he did not know exactly how to use that kind of fan.

It was still beautiful and he so badly wanted it. But that was certainly out of his price range.

“Most likely a failed commission.” Kakashi-sensei said softly and Naruto turned to see the man next to him his face close to the glass. “It happens sometimes. Someone commissioned it. Didn’t like it so the fan is sold as a failed product. Must be some high lord.”

“It’s pretty.” Naruto said softly. “The blossoms are the wrong colours.”

“It’s a pretty blue.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “Recently I’ve come to find I like that shade of blue. You won’t find it in nature… at least not on those flowers, but it is a pretty colour. You like it?”

“Yeah.” Naruto sighed wistfully. He wanted that fan. Even if he did nothing with it. Even if it just sat in his room. But that would be a shame. He would learn how to use it. That was if he had it of course.

“We have a little time left.” Kakashi-sensei mused. “Before we re-join Sakura and Sasuke… why don’t we go look for something to eat?”

Naruto was not going to turn down free food. He gave another look towards the fan before he took a step away from the thing he wanted. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and he whirled back around to see his Sensei in the same spot but giving him a curious look from what Naruto could see over the mask. But Naruto swore. He would have sworn that he had seen the door to the shop open and close from the corner of his vision. Must be his imagination.

X

It had to be hormones. Just hormones. There was nothing deeper to it. Nothing deeper at all. Naruto pressed his hand to his chest. His heart was still racing. His skin still felt hot. It was so stupid. It was all so stupid and he knew this but why would it not stop?

His heart was racing. His hands were shaky. He felt shaky. Weak in the knees and why? Just because of that moment? Nothing could come from this. It was his teacher. His sensei. He just couldn’t.

Naruto bit his tongue hard in an effort to bring himself under control. He could deal with this. He just would. This might have popped up now but it would go away. It would go away soon. He would just spend the rest of the night as far from Kakashi-sensei as possible.

That moment in the bath. It was a mistake. Hormones. Puberty. Something else.

X

“Can’t sleep?” The soft voice from the window startled him. Naruto’s gaze jerked to the figure simple sitting in the wide circle window. Kakashi-sensei was not wearing his Jounin jacket but he still had his mask. It was attached to his sleeveless shirt. Naruto sort of admired the man’s dedication to them not seeing his face.

Sort of. Only a bit.

It was frustrating the rest of the time though. Very frustrating. Naruto allowed himself a moment to eye the man’s covered face before he took in Kakashi-sensei’s tensed shoulders. The way the man sat in the window. He knew Kakashi-sensei mostly took guard watch was because he had trouble sleeping sometimes but they had decided on no guard since they were at an inn.

“Kind of.” Naruto mumbled. He had been rudely awakened by ruder hormones. He had decided a walk might cool him down but he had walked right by Kakashi-sensei.

“It’s a pretty night.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. He looked away from Naruto to the pond outside. Naruto could hear the soft splashes. He knew there were carp in there. He and Sasuke had seen them earlier.

“Yeah.” Naruto muttered. He sighed before he took a seat opposite his sensei. The man moved his feet so Naruto could sit comfortably. Naruto knew he could leave it. Go on his walk but Kakashi-sensei had called out to him. He could have remained silent as Naruto walked past.

As if Naruto would abandon him at this point.

“You okay?” Naruto asked softly. He kept his eyes trained on the part of Kakashi-sensei’s tattoo that he could see. He was always so closemouthed about it that it just made him more curious.

“Depends on what you mean.” Kakashi-sensei sighed. Naruto jolted when he realized that Kakashi-sensei was missing his hitai-ate. “But that doesn’t matter right now.” He raised his clenched fist to Naruto’s eye level. Naruto eyed it suspiciously before Kakashi-sensei turned his hand around and opened his clenched fist.

“Pretty!” Naruto exclaimed. The stone was a dark colour and it looked so smooth. So blue and so smooth. “Where did you get it?”

“A while earlier I saw it.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “It really is pretty isn’t it?”

“Looks smooth.” Naruto breathed. He raised a hand hesitantly towards the stone. Kakashi-sensei nodded and he stroked the blue stone. It was so smooth. Not like a rock that had been worn down to smoothness. Almost like something else. “What is it?” He frowned.

“I’m a ninja.” Kakashi-sensei smiled. “I don’t know either.”

“Ehhh.” Naruto mumbled. He eyed Kakashi-sensei in distrust.

“Don’t believe me?”

“You’re always pulling my leg.” Naruto muttered.

“Well this time I’m not. It is just pretty.” Kakashi-sensei said softly.

“I like it.” Naruto said softly. “If it were smaller…” He trailed off. He looked away towards the pond.

“If it were smaller?” Kakashi-sensei prodded.

“If it was smaller… it would make a good hair pin or something.” Naruto mumbled.

“Would it?” Kakashi-sensei questioned. “I don’t know about that sort of thing. But if you say so… would you want it?”

“But you found it!” Naruto blurted out.

“It would just stay on my desk or something.” Kakashi-sensei said softly.

“You already don’t have much.” Naruto muttered. “You can change it. Add it to something. Maybe start a collection. In a jar! A whole bunch of things in a jar that you think are pretty.” He broke off to snigger. “Like a bird.”

“A collection of things that I think are pretty huh? Doesn’t sound easy.” Kakashi-sensei laughed. The hand holding the stone withdrew and Kakashi-sensei’s free hand tousled his hair. “That sounds like hard work.”

“But it’ll be worth it.” Naruto pointed out and Kakashi-sensei’s hand froze.

“But what if it takes time? What if it is already pretty? But I know it will get prettier?” Somehow… Naruto had the feeling that the entire atmosphere had changed and he was not too certain why.

“Then you wait until you can’t wait anymore?” Naruto asked. “Like with flowers? You don’t get them right away. You gotta wait a bit so the flowers open properly.”

“Then I can put it up for display right?” Kakashi-sensei asked and Naruto could just tell that the man was teasing him.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking.” Naruto muttered. “But animals have feelings too.”

“Birds too.” Kakashi-sensei answered. “They take those things because they really want them. So this collection.” He opened his closed hand again so he could bring the stone to eye level. “If I make it, it will be full of things I really want. Not just because they are pretty.”

“So you’re a bird now?” Naruto asked curiously.

“You know.” Kakashi-sensei asked tiredly. “I know you know about my name. how can I go from scaring the birds to being one?”

“I don’t see birds scared of those things.” Naruto laughed. “They think they are friends Sensei.”

“Really?” Kakashi-sensei mused.

X

The skirt did not change anything about him. He was still him, with almost better movement and the breeze was nice. He wanted to wear it outside but every time he stopped with his hand on the door and fear in his heart.

He felt so good but no one but him would know. It did not stop him from wearing it. Sometimes he would risk taking it in his pack. Waiting for the right moment. The colour was so beautiful and the days were easy so these sort of thoughts were okay.

It was days filled with easy D-ranks and boring C-ranks. It seemed as if nothing would change. That nothing more could change so it was okay. Even if he kept quiet about it.

The skirt was one thing he kept quiet about, the second thing was growing harder and harder to hide. And that would of course be the stupid, foolish feelings that just refused to go away. Since that night at the inn where he had that strange but good conversation for Kakashi-sensei… Naruto could not look away.

He looked at Kakashi-sensei before. Who didn’t? the way he carried himself and he did so many cool things too. He was amazing in battle but he was just a friend like any other when he was not being cool.

But it was different now. Now his heart pounded when Kakashi-sensei got too close. A hand on his head had him fighting away a blush. It was so hard. It was so difficult. Kakashi-sensei had never been overly affectionate. Unless he was teasing them anyway.

But after that night, there had been a sort of understanding between them. Sometimes Kakashi-sensei dropped by when Naruto was training. Picked him from after Naruto’s trip for ramen and sometimes they would just sit together.

It was nice. It was nice and it made his heart just hurt. Because Naruto found himself drawn to orange. He didn’t know why. He never did but orange just fell into his life. Now he was looking at the shades of silver. Shades of black. And he knew exactly why.

X

It was bound to happen. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and frowned at the strand of hair in his vision. He had been letting his hair grow. A small reason was because it looked cool. The bigger reason was that cutting it was too much trouble.

To find someone to cut it nicely… well there was a reason the Sandaime had been the one to force him to get his hair cut in the beginning after all. And Ero-sennin had his hair all over the place and no one cared. So since Naruto was sort of his student… he might as well adopt a habit that wouldn’t make him end up at the end of Tsunade baa-chan’s fist.

Not that Ero-sennin listened anyway.

Naruto winced as he sat up slowly. His ribs hurt. He had overdone it just a little bit and ended up in hospital. He remembered a little bit. Finishing the fight. Sakura’s voice. Sasuke’s voice. Kakashi-sensei’s hands.

A flush ran up his face. He hoped. He was praying he had not said anything stupid. He had been tired even before the fight begun. The last thing he needed was something slipping.

A flicker of blue caught his attention. Naruto frowned as he focused on the nightstand. There was a rather large hair clip. The flicker of blue…was the blue accessory on it. And there was a note.

Naruto winced before he moved his body enough to grab the note. The hair clip came with it. Right away he recognized Kakashi-sensei’s handwriting.

“As it turns out… it was a gem. And your hair is getting long.” Naruto frowned at the note and the hair clip before it clicked for him. He was certain the flush that went over him turned his entire body red. The stone from that time… was a gem? And Kakashi-sensei had it chipped up to make a hairclip?

“A weird guy.” Naruto groaned before he allowed himself to slump in the bed. Her grabbed the sheets and tugged them over his head. Kakashi-sensei was a weird guy.

X

He had felt so awkward the first time he wore it on a mission. It had been just to get the hair out of his eyes. He had spent such a long time staring at his reflection before he decided to just go ahead.

And strangely enough Kakashi-sensei had not been late. Naruto’s gaze had been locked on the man as he went from a run to a walk.

“I know.” Sakura said as she greeted him. “Hell must be frozen.” She muttered as she nodded to the man leaning against a tree his nose in a familiar book. “Sensei! Naruto’s here.”

“Then let’s get going.” He laughed as the book snapped closed. “Looks like we have an early start for once.”

“And who is usually the reason we start late?” Sasuke asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m certain it’s you.”

“So mean Sasuke-kun.” Kakashi-sensei complained. “And to think I was going to let you draw lots to see who deals with the very excited package.”

“You wouldn’t.” Sasuke hissed.

“But Naruto’s hair is longer than yours.” The mask hid the smile but Naruto could just feel that the man was laughing at them. “And you wouldn’t make Sakura deal with it would you?”

“So mean.” Sakura muttered. “Naruto! You hair isn’t in your eyes anymore. You were beginning to look a little wild.”

“Yeah, I have it clipped back.” Naruto ran his fingers over the hair that was clipped and his eyes drifted to Kakashi-sensei. He looked… pleased.

“It’s pretty. That gem thing.” Sakura leaned close. “Oh! That blue…” She said softly.

“What?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Ah well.” Sakura coughed. “It’s a perfect fit you know?” She looked at him curiously. “Same colour.” She said softly.

“Let’s go.” Kakashi-sensei’s voice interrupted. “We have quite the walk ahead of us.”

“Tell me where you got that later okay?” Sakura said before she darted forward. She picked up her pack that was resting on the side on the road. Naruto made a sound of agreement but he knew he would not tell her.

X

The feelings just would not stop. It was so stressful to fight them and sometimes he just wanted to feel that way forever. Feel Kakashi-sensei’s hair adjust the hairclip. His steadying hand. The way he talked to Naruto. That. Everything they did and more.

But the more was the problem. He was just lucky no one knew. Lucky no one had discovered yet. That no one knew of his pounding heart. And it was in more ways than one.

X

The moment the bag fell he knew it was over. He had gritted his teeth and cursed himself for bringing it along. Naruto looked away from Kakashi-sensei as the man looked down the wall to where Naruto’s bag had fell.

“Isn’t that real?” Kakashi-sensei’s voice was curious. “What if it gets damaged?” Naruto’s eyes flew to the man in shock. There had been none of the emotions he had thought the man would feel. “Hurry up and get it.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “It’s important to you isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Naruto murmured before he leapt down. His hear was so light. He grabbed the bag the skirt had been in and gently brushed away the dirt off the skirt. It was still that blue. And sensei did not hate him.”

X

“So that’s the reason.” Kakashi-sensei murmured. “But I don’t see the problem. In Konoha there is more freedom than the normal world. Where people would see something as strange… we accept it. You like pretty things. You like to feel pretty.” Kakashi-sensei shrugged. “Considering what you could like. What you could be doing... it doesn’t seem like much to me. Something like that. No one can judge you. Not even our ancestors.”

“You don’t mind?” Naruto asked cautiously.

“I like it.” Kakashi-sensei tilted his head. “I just thought you wanted to keep it quiet. But I see you looking at kimonos and dresses all the time. You should see the look on your face. Sad but envious.” Naruto looked down at his feet. “But understandable.”

“I thought they looked nice.” Naruto said softly.

“If it makes you happy then I like it. Now here, eat up.” Kakashi-sensei slid the rest of the dried fish his way.

“So I can…” Naruto asked hesitantly. “Even with you?”

“I’ve no problem with it. I told you. I even like it.” Kakashi-sensei nudged the bowl his direction again. “But wear something under it okay? The wind blows and that type of material is bound to blow up. and how could you think I’d have a problem with it?” Kakashi-sensei lightly tapped the hairclip. “I gave you this right? It’s pretty.”

“Yeah it is.” Naruto smiled.

X

Considering how the man had seen through him, Naruto really should have been more prepared for the man to figure everything out. Still it was not that bad. It really was not. He pulled away with a loud gasp and his lips tingling.

Kakashi-sensei allowed him to pull away from the embrace a small smile on his lips. Both their eyes darted to the window and the light outside. As well as the bird that had interrupted them.

“Must be Baa-chan.” Naruto murmured.

“Or Jiraiya-sama.” Kakashi-sensei murmured. “Come, your hairclip.” He smiled and Naruto eyed it in distrust. He had no doubt he would get it back. But he knew he would get kissed again if he stepped forward. And as good as it was they both had things to do.

“Toss.” Naruto said seriously.

“You’re so cute.” Kakashi-sensei chuckled as he tossed the hairclip. “So we are agreed then? Date tomorrow?”

“When did I agree to that?”

“Well… I thought it was already decided. It’s okay to collect now right.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “The flower has really become beautiful so it is okay right?” Naruto flushed as Kakashi-sensei’s voice went lower and lower.

“I think I need a chaperone.” Naruto muttered.

“Not a bad idea.” Kakashi-sensei laughed.

X

The most frustrating thing… would have to be the fact that he had not seen it. Whenever it really started Naruto had no idea. At least on Kakashi-sensei’s end. But he did know… that for a long time Kakashi-sensei had been looking at him and thinking he was pretty.

He adjusted his shirt for the last time and fiddled with the brooch. It was dark black until the sun hit it right. Then it had a red tint to it. The moment he had seen the dragonfly shaped brooch he had known he had to have it.

He sighed as he glanced back to his bed and the present that laid there. He was early for their date. Who knew what would happen. He had a few hopes of course and just thinking about it made his heart race. But the thing that really made him smile was his present and the note on it.

“It matches.” Naruto snorted before he withdrew the fan from its case. It was still as beautiful as the time he had seen it that time. A solid weight in the hand. And Kakashi-sensei thought it suited him. Naruto used the fan to hide his blushing cheeks as he prepared to leave. Kakashi-sensei was waiting.


End file.
